Yu Gi Oh and Shipping
by Phoenix-Talon
Summary: Joey sits down with me and we explore the various corners of Yu Gi Oh--including the ships and fanfictions.


**AN: While in the midst of updating my other fic, this plot bunny arrived and took over. Forgive me. I'm writing in a script format because that's how it appeared. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer—Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Phoenix: Hi all! I'm here with Joey Wheeler on the set as we explore the various corners of Yu Gi Oh! fandom on fanfiction dot net. (turns to Joey on a stool next to her) How are ya doing there, Joey?

Joey: (buried in computer on his lap) Fine. Geez, look at all this great fanart. These people are really talented.

Phoenix: (leans over) Uh huh. Now check out the fanfics. (clicks computer)

Joey: Wow! But…*brow furrows* I got a question.

Phoenix: What?

Joey: How come there's hardly any dueling in most of these fics? Isn't that the point of the show?

Phoenix: (shrugs) Duels are tough to write and sometimes boring to read.

Joey: _You_ write a duel fic.

Phoenix: Yeah, but that's only with the help of my brothers who understand the game better than I do. After my duel fic, I'll probably just write fics with no dueling.

Joey: (disappointed) Oh. (blinks) Hey Phoenix, what's 'shipping'?

Phoenix: (leans over) Ah. Ahem. I see you've reached the Forums and Communities. Well, shipping is—when a fan wants two characters to get together.

Joey: (light of understanding) Oh, I get it. Like Yugi and Tea.

Phoenix: Right. That's called 'peach shipping.' And when they want the Pharaoh and Tea to get together, that's called 'revolution shipping'. People like to draw pictures and write fanfictions about the ship they want.

Joey: Huh. (scrolls down) Geez, there are a lot of ships here. Puzzle shipping? Crush shipping? Azure shipping?

Phoenix: (clears throat) People are creative.

Joey: (intrigued) What ships do people put me in?

Phoenix: (uncomfortable) Ah, well—

Joey: Hey! Here's a community devoted to fics for me! (scrolls down) They keep using those weird names. What's polar shipping?

Phoenix: (beams) I use polar shipping in my own fic! It's you and Mai!

Joey: (nearly falls off the stool)

Phoenix: (sharply) You break my computer, I'll kill you.

Joey: (bright red) S-s-sorry. (continues to scroll down, not looking anyone in the eye)

Joey: Ha! Scrimp shipping—Rex and Weevil. (laughs loudly) What's Devotion shipping?

Phoenix: You and Tea.

Joey: (snorts) Tea? I don't think so. She's like my sister, geez.

Phoenix: Rely shipping.

Joey: What?

Phoenix: You and your sister—rely shipping.

Joey: (appalled) WHAT?! (Phoenix points out a few fics featuring this ship) That is just SICK.

Phoenix: Some people only make it nice fluffy sibling drabbles—

Joey: And some people DON'T! It says 'incest' right in the summary!

Phoenix: (shrugs)

Joey: You people disgust me. (continues to scroll down) Hang on—what's Puppy shipping?

Phoenix: (clears throat) Y'know, first I should explain that yaoi is a very popular—

Joey: Yaoi? What the hell's Yaoi?

Phoenix: And you see, you should really be flattered because Puppy shipping is such a popular ship and it helps expand the growth of the fanbase of Yu Gi Oh! and because—

Joey: Waitaminit. Puppy—is that supposed to be me?! Just what is this ship?! (clicks on a story)

Phoenix: Oh I wouldn't, that says lemon in the summary—

Joey: (reads) Ok, I see me. And…(face grows pale, red, purple and green)

Phoenix: See, I would've picked a more subtle fic to show you…not a lemon…

Joey: ME AND KAIBA?! ARE YOU PEOPLE OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?!

Phoenix: Now, Joey—

Joey: Don't you 'now Joey' me! This entire pairing is an insult! First off, I'M NOT GAY! And even if I was, I would NEVER go after that rich asshole in a million years! Not in ten million years! WHY WOULD YOU PEOPLE RUIN A PERFECTLY GOOD MUTUAL HATRED?!

Phoenix: Why don't we move on? (clicks out of Puppy shipping lemon story)

Joey: (still fuming) FINE. (scrolls down) People sure like to pair my sister up. Ardent shipping? Tristan and Serenity? As if I would ever let my best friend date my sister.

Phoenix: Well, there's always Cheer shipping. Duke and Serenity.

Joey: Even worse! He made me dress up in a dog suit. (scrolls through list of Yu Gi Oh! characters) Nope. Not one of these jokers is good enough for my precious baby sister.

Phoenix: (smiles endearingly)

Joey: Silent shipping? (reads on, then face grows pale) Oh no…

Phoenix: (looks innocently) What is it?

Joey: _Kaiba_ and Serenity? Ha! I'd kill him with my bare hands first. What an illogical pairing. What psycho would pair those two together?

Phoenix: (clears throat) Gee…I don't know…(averts eyes)

Joey: (looks at Phoenix suspiciously) Your nice bright shiny new duel fic wouldn't happen to also be a silent shipping fic?

Phoenix: And THAT'S all we have time for folks! Leave a review if you liked it and tell me if there's any other characters you'd like to comment on their ships or if you'd like Joey to comment on any more or if you want a character or Joey to comment on your own fanfiction. See you next time!

Joey: WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
